


Бусинка из старого шкафа

by decLay, WTF_Kings_2018



Series: Стены [3]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, dark!David Shepherd
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decLay/pseuds/decLay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2018
Summary: В одном старом шкафу, на самой верхней полке, стояла старая фарфоровая шкатулка, расписанная изящными оранжевыми бабочками и покрытая глазурью...





	Бусинка из старого шкафа

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Бусинка из старого шкафа  
>  **Автор:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** миди, 4637 слов  
>  **Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, Сайлас Бенджамин, Дэвид Шепард, другие  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** сказка  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU, [MORE=спойлер]dark!Дэвид[/MORE]  
>  **Краткое содержание:** В одном старом шкафу, на самой верхней полке, стояла старая фарфоровая шкатулка, расписанная изящными оранжевыми бабочками и покрытая глазурью...  
>  **Примечание:** Под вдохновением от сказок Г. Х. Андерсена, В. Гауфа и некоторых других  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

В одном старом шкафу, на самой верхней полке, стояла старая фарфоровая шкатулка, расписанная изящными оранжевыми бабочками и покрытая глазурью. Стояла она там еще с тех времен, когда шкаф был совсем молодой и не скрипел еще так натужно дверцами. С тех пор шкатулка запылилась, глазурь ее потускнела, а почти у самой крышечки откололся кусочек оттого, что то и дело норовил упасть на шкатулку огромный толстый том в кожаном переплете с уголками, обитыми металлом. На корешке важной книги были вытиснены золотые буквы «Геф». Тем не менее, шкатулка считала себя очень важной и особенной. Ведь она до самых краев была полна блестящих бусинок, подвесок, сережек и прочих безделушек, которые так нравятся девицам. Бусинки так давно лежали в этой шкатулке, что решили, будто это их королевство, и назвали его «Гильбоа», потому что так было написано на изнанке крышки фарфоровой шкатулки. Самая крупная и важная бусина провозгласила себя королем. Бусину звали Сайлас. Она считала себя избранной, потому что давным-давно, после того как мастер выдул ее из оранжевого стекла, другой мастер нарисовал на ней бабочку. А как мы помним, шкатулка также была расписана бабочками. Это ли не повод считать себя особенным?

У Сайласа была жена Роза — красивая переливающаяся бусина из настоящего горного хрусталя. И дочь — маленькая розовая жемчужинка, сияющая так мягко и нежно, что сразу было ясно: нрава она кроткого и доброго. Звали жемчужинку Мишель.

Еще был у Сайласа сын. Только говорить про него среди бусин было не принято. Потому что это был обычный каменный шарик белого цвета и с едва заметными голубыми прожилками, в котором какой-то шалун проделал отверстие да и нанизал рядом с розовой жемчужинкой Мишель. А после подзабыл и сунул в шкатулку. Шарик звался Джеком, и про себя, в мыслях, он считал, что тоже бусинка. Ведь он круглый. А то, что не прозрачный и не особо блестит — так дядя из оникса тоже был с разводами и плотный, да и блеск у него был так себе. В общем, Джек считал, что отец к нему просто придирается.

Так и жили себе бусинки в своем королевстве, пока однажды кто-то не открыл шкаф и, пошарив рукой по полке, не зашвырнул в шкатулку новую безделушку. Вот тут-то и закончилась в королевстве спокойная и размеренная жизнь.

 

Ах, и не было бы ничего особенного в том, что в шкатулке появился новенький. Но когда поднимали ее крышку, задели книгу. И теперь Геф навалился на несчастное бусиковое королевство всем своим немаленьким весом. Бумажные страницы, пожелтевшие от времени и пыли, посмеивались тихим шуршащим смехом над тем, как кричали перепуганные бусинки. А бисерная закладка, свесившись с корешка, грозилась:

— Вот завоюем себе ваше стеклянное королевство! Да скинем с полки старую фарфоровую рухлядь, нечего место тут занимать! Сразу дышать просторнее будет!

Бисеринки на самом деле завидовали бусинкам. Ведь те лежали в красивой шкатулке с бабочками, а бисерную закладку с обеих сторон сдавливали бумажные страницы. И если думаете, что это чепуха, страницы ведь тоненькие, попробуйте сунуть руку под пару увесистых томов, скажем, трудов римских философов, тогда и поймете, что, когда страниц много, то это очень неприятно, если они на тебя давят. Так что повод для жалоб у бисеринок, в общем-то, был. И очень давно они даже просили заступничества у короля Сайласа. Ведь бисеринки считали себя родственниками бусинам. Но Сайлас не захотел оказать им поддержку, посчитав, что бисеринки — совсем не одно и то же, что бусинки. Хватит с него и одного Джека, который невесть как оказался среди бусин.

И вот однажды вечером, когда Геф совсем уж обнаглел и, накренившись еще больше, сдвинул крышку со шкатулки, Сайлас решил, что нужно действовать. Он вызвал к себе Джека и сказал:

— Пора тебе проявить себя. Отправляйся наружу и заставь Геф отступить!

Джек задумался. Как он мог заставить сдвинуться огромную книгу? Ведь он был шариком, пусть каменным, но маленьким. Видимо, он совсем опротивел отцу и тот просто нашел предлог, чтобы выкинуть его из королевства. Печальный, он покатился прочь из шкатулки.

Ничего не замечая, он добрался до самого края и там замер, осматриваясь. Ах, каким красивым ему показалось королевство. И как грустно стало ему, что в таком красивом, блестящем месте, среди стольких бусин, не нашлось уголка для него. Он посмотрел на Геф. Вблизи книга смотрелась еще более огромной, чем со дна фарфоровой шкатулки. Джек почувствовал себя совсем крошечным. Но он был храброй бусинкой, поэтому примерился, и упал вниз. Он, подскакивая, немного прокатился вперед и, еще раз подскочив, угодил как раз на старинную чайную ложку, лежавшую между шкатулкой и книгой. От его падения ложка проснулась и тоже подпрыгнула, сдвинув «Геф» обратно.

— Это что еще за хулиганство? — взвизгнула ложка. — Какие-то камни тут кидаются на порядочных граждан!

Она перевернулась и сбросила Джека прямо в щель под Гефом, который теперь кренился в другую от шкатулки сторону. Страницы гадко захихикали:

— Ну, теперь тебе и конец, маленький гаденыш!

Они попытались раздавить его или хотя бы покарябать. Но куда там бумаге против камня! Обозлившись, книга осела на него, и Джек оказался в плену под страницами.

 

А в королевстве тем временем гонец кричал королю:

— Геф отступил! Геф отступил! Принц Джек попал в плен!

На радостях от победы на Гефом Сайлас было устроил пир. Но местный провидец Сэмюэльс, черный блестящий шарик из турмалина в серебряной оплетке, сказал ему:

— Негоже праздновать, когда в семье горе. Верни сына из плена.

Сайлас возмутился:

— Как я верну его? Я не могу оставить королевство! Я ведь король!

Тут-то и вмешался новичок — золотистая деревянная бусина, расписанная яркими красками — который катался подле и засматривался на розовую жемчужинку-принцессу.

— Я могу вызволить принца из плена, — сказал он. — Позвольте мне отправиться за ним?

— Ты еще кто? — поинтересовался король.

— Дэвид Шепард, — представилась бусина. — Из сандалового дерева.

— Спаситель — деревянная бусина, — фыркнул король. — Вот уж действительно впечатляет.

Дэвид не обиделся, терпеливо ожидая решения, и король, видя, что тот так просто не отстанет, недовольно спросил у него:

— Что же ты хочешь взамен?

— Взять в жены вашу дочь, — незамедлительно ответила нахальная бусинка.

И, хотя дерзкий ответ разозлил короля, он посчитал, что вряд ли у выскочки получится вернуться — ведь у его сына не вышло, а Джек, хоть и не был настоящей бусинкой, а все же был покрепче на вид, чем эта деревянная подделка — и согласился. Сэмюэльс, скрепивший их уговор, сказал королю:

— Ты дал слово, не вздумай теперь отступить от него.

— Да, да, — отмахнулся от него Сайлас.

Но Сэмюэльс был настойчив:

— Посмотри, видишь? Он тоже отмечен бабочкой. — И правда, на боку у деревянной бусины была выжжена кривоватая бабочка. Сэмюэльс важно кивнул: — Он должен быть твоим наследником.

— Вот еще! — возмутился король. — Какая-то деревяшка метит на трон? Да ты совсем спятил. Не бывать этому, если вернется — прикажу раздробить его! Пошел прочь, безумец!

— Смотри, как бы не пожалеть тебе о своих словах, — сказал Сэмюэльс и исчез.

Это ведь была не простая бусина, а часть древнего магического украшения. Не удивляйтесь. Это же сказка. А в сказках всегда есть волшебство.

Сайлас, поскольку был гордый, не обратил особого внимания на исчезновение провидца, вместо этого он занялся своими делами. Да и мало ли что придёт в голову бусине из турмалина?

А Дэвид тем временем также добрался до края шкатулки, скатился вниз и обратился к бисерной закладке:

— Эй, братья! Не видели ли здесь принца из королевства бусинок Гильбоа?

— Какие мы тебе братья? — недовольно защелкали бисеринки.

— Самые настоящие! — заверил их Дэвид и принял самый скорбный вид: — Я ведь из дерева. — Он грустно вздохнул. — Да еще и расписан краской! Король Сайлас сказал, что я не бусина. И это отчасти правда. До того, как я попал сюда, я висел подвеской на браслете из бисера! Так что мы с вами братья!

Бисеринкам польстило, что бусинка называет себя их братом, и, конечно, они еще больше обозлились на Сайласа.

— Принц под книгой, — сказали бисеринки. — Там, где ему самое место!

— Ах, нет! — воскликнул Дэвид. — Мне нужно привести его назад. Иначе король Сайлас расколет меня на щепки!

— Оставайся здесь, — предложили ему бисеринки.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил их Дэвид. — Но это мне не поможет. Ведь у короля есть придворный колдун!

Бисеринки посовещались между собой.

— Ну, раз так, — сказали они, — мы поможем тебе. Подкатись сюда.

Закладка немного сместилась, отчего страницы слегка разошлись в том месте, где она была вложена, и Дэвид увидел небольшой белый шарик из камня. Он лежал совсем потускневший и одинокий. И, конечно, совсем не ждал, что кто-то может прийти за ним.

— Эй, принц! — позвал его Дэвид. — Пора возвращаться домой!

Шарик встрепенулся:

— Кто зовет меня?

— Я, — сказала деревянная бусинка. — Меня зовут Дэвид Шепард.

— А меня Джек, — радостно сказал Джек.

Он обратил внимание, насколько отличается выточенная из дерева и покрытая краской и выжженными узорами бусинка Дэвид от кичливых и надменных бусин из стекла и драгоценных камней, которые остались в шкатулке. Джек подумал, что, возможно, раз он тоже так не похож на остальных, они смогут стать друзьями?

— Поспешим! — поторопил Дэвид, даже не подозревавший о его мыслях. — Нам нужно вернуться.

Джек обрадовался:

— Неужели тебя послал король?

— Конечно! — заверил его Дэвид. — Так и есть. Король очень переживал за тебя. Так, что даже приказал отменить все торжества и гуляния! А праздновать было что, ведь ты заставил Геф отступить.

Растроганный поступком короля, Джек последовал за Дэвидом обратно к шкатулке. Ну, теперь-то отец будет им доволен, думал он, и наконец признает, что Джек — настоящая бусинка. Он весело катился вперед, пребывая в радостном ожидании предстоящей встречи с семьей и представляя, какой пир закатят король и королева по случаю возвращения принца. И, блуждая в своих грезах, совсем не обратил внимания, что Дэвид не разговаривал с ним и даже вовсе как будто сторонился его.

Когда они добрались до фарфоровых стен шкатулки, Дэвид громко крикнул:

— Ола-ла, мы вернулись!

По краю шкатулки засновали бусинки-гвардейцы, да так резво, что крышка заходила ходуном! Они скинули вниз со стены один конец атласной ленты, к которому была подколота английская булавка. Когда Джек и Дэвид взялись за эту булавку, гвардейцы втянули их обратно в шкатулку.

— Хэй, смотрите, каков герой! — стали они хлопать Дэвида по деревянным бокам и спине. — Он прошёл в самое нутро к врагу, вернулся, да ещё вызволил пленника! Слава герою! — загалдели гвардейцы.

Они скандировали это до тех пор, пока не заболело горло. На Джека они не обращали внимания, совсем позабыв, что обязаны ему, ведь именно из-за него Геф отступил. Принца такой приём немного озадачил, ведь Дэвид говорил, что он тоже герой. Но фантазии о грядущем признании его бусинкой вытеснили все прочие мысли.

Спустившись со стенки шкатулки в королевство, они покатились по разноцветным сверкающим улочкам. Джек и не представлял, что может так соскучиться по ним. Но, прокатившись пару кварталов, он обратил внимание, что все окошки в домах были плотно занавешены, а все встречные бусинки спешили убраться с дороги.

— Что происходит? Почему все такие мрачные, как на похоронах? — спросил Джек у Дэвида. — Разве стража не сообщила о нашем возвращении?

— Ах, не обращай внимания! — легкомысленно отозвался Дэвид. — Я же говорил, что король запретил гуляния. А ты же знаешь, какой он строгий. Вот погоди, сейчас вернёмся и все пойдёт куда веселее!

И, беспечно насвистывая, лишь быстрее покатился вперёд. Джека же охватило мрачное предчувствие, которое усилилось, когда они добрались до дворца.

— Кто здесь? — проскрежетали стражники из-за ворот, сделанных из серебряных швенз от серёжек.

Стражниками были необычные пористые бусины из чёрной лавы. Когда-то давно Джек гадал, почему они считаются бусинками, а он — нет. И спросил об этом отца.

— Потому что они правильные бусины. Мастер сразу их такими задумал. Дело вовсе не в материале, мальчик. Видишь? Они гармонируют друг с другом по форме, цвету и размеру и могут сочетаться с другими бусинками. Не то что ты.

Джек хотел тогда давно ему ответить, что и он тоже сочетается. Например, с Джозефом, плотной, немного продолговатой бусинкой из кварца. Или с Клаудией — точеной подвеской в форме листика из розового коралла. Джек познакомился с ними, когда катался по окраине, там, где жили бусинки и подвески из простых поделочных материалов. Но что-то подсказало ему, что лучше не упоминать про такие знакомства. И он промолчал.

Тем временем стражники, открыв ворота, впустили их внутрь.

— Вперёд! — нетерпеливо позвал Джека Дэвид и, сверкнув покрытым лаком бочком, исчез в коридорах.

Джек же притормозил и со вздохом осмотрел себя — от падения со стенки шкатулки он обзавелся щербинкой, а после плена у Гефа покрылся сеткой мельчайших царапинок. От его и без того скудной полировки ничего не осталось. Он представил себе, как сморщится аккуратный носик матери, когда она увидит, каким неряхой он стал. А сестра, верно, даже побоится выйти навстречу: вдруг он оставит на ней вмятинку? А отец… Джек вздохнул, снова чувствуя себя лишним и ненужным.

— Верно, не стоило мне возвращаться, — сказал он себе. — Что-то подсказывает мне, что не будет добра от этого.

И только он так сказал, как раздался голос короля:

— Вот он где! Арестовать изменника!!

И в тот же миг Джека подхватили под руки и потащили в тюрьму, сделанную из упаковок, в подвал дворца.

Три дня и три ночи просидел Джек в глухом пыльном мешке из замши, пока не пришла за ним стража и не поволокла его прочь из дворца. Гвардейцы привели его на площадь, где король прежде вершил суды. Судить собирался он и сейчас.

— Ты, — сказал он, обращаясь к сыну, — обвиняешься в сговоре с Гефом. Ты предал меня, своего отца и короля, и всю Гильбоа! Что они посулили тебе? А впрочем, молчи, это и так ясно — трон.

— Но это неправда! — удивленно воскликнул Джек. — Геф даже не говорил со мной! Да и зачем мне трон, если я даже не бусинка?

Король жестом остановил его:

— Есть свидетель! — Он указал на Дэвида, скромно стоявшего в стороне, рядом с Мишель.

Дэвид, глянцево блестя покрытыми лаком бочками, выкатился перед толпой.

— Ах, — сказал он. — Мне жаль это говорить, но принц Джек и вправду вступил в сговор с Гефом. Я слышал, как они договаривались, чтобы вместе напасть на Гильбоа! Боюсь представить, что случилось бы, если бы я опоздал хотя бы на минуту. Мне удалось отбросить Геф назад и привести предателя на суд…

— Это неправда! — в отчаянии закричал принц, но его никто не слушал.

Бусинки испуганно перешептывались и смотрели на него с явным осуждением.

— Тихо! — приказал король. — Повелеваю раздробить изменника!

Бедного принца оттащили на середину площади. Хлоп! — опрокинули на него тяжелую латунную пряжку. Сотня гвардейцев-бусинок залезли на пряжку сверху, чтобы раздробить предателя на мелкие осколки. Уф, как было тяжко принцу. Он ворочался и ворочался под пряжкой, надеясь выскользнуть. А в это время Дэвид требовал у короля свою награду:

— Ты обещал отдать за меня свою дочь! Держи слово!

— А откуда мне знать, что ты тоже не предатель? — подозрительно спросил король. — Докажи свою преданность!

— Я выполнил твой приказ! О чем ещё ты говоришь? — рассердился Дэвид. — Ты просто не хочешь выполнять обещание!

За ним появился колдун-провидец Сэмюэльс.

— Ты помнишь, о чем я тебя предупреждал? — спросил он Сайласа. — Дорого обойдётся тебе твой обман!

Крррак, крррак! — разнеслось по площади. Это треснуло дно шкатулки. И — фффух! Что-то стремительно вылетело из-под пряжки и, отколов кусок от фарфоровой стены, исчезло из виду.

Какая поднялась паника! Все забегали, завопили. Засновали из стороны в сторону. Трещина от такой кутерьмы стала шириться, затрещало-заскрипело бусиковое королевство. И — крррак-пуф-хлоп! — развалилась шкатулка на две половинки.

— Ты! — закричал Сайлас, указывая на Дэвида. — Это ты все устроил! Немедленно приведи все в порядок!

Но Дэвид крикнул в сторону:

— Эй, где вы, мои бисерные братья? Помогите мне!

И, когда с Гефа свесилась бисерная закладка, уцепился за неё и покинул площадь.

Король вцепился в волосы.

— Так вот кто был предателем! — ахнул он и заплакал: — Что же я наделал? Мой бедный сын!

Он подбежал к пряжке и заглянул под неё. Но там лежали лишь белые фарфоровые крошки.

— Наверное, это Джек смог выскользнуть, — догадался Сайлас. — Где-то теперь он?

Позади засмеялся Сэмюэльс.

— Я предупреждал, что ты пожалеешь о том, что не сдержал обещание. Вот твоя расплата.

— Пусть так, — согласился король. — Но ты помог изменнику. Почему?

— Потому, что твоё время закончилось, — отвечал Сэмюэльс. — И потому, что я маг, а дела магов не касаются таких как ты.

Он снова исчез, оставив Сайласа на руинах его королевства.

 

Джек же, так стремительно вылетевший из-под тяжёлой латунной пряжки, улетел почти на самый край полки. Он упал на стопочку вышитых платочков и некоторое время так и лежал, зажмурив глаза и пытаясь перевести дух. Наконец он осмотрелся. Цветы, цветы, цветы… Куда ни падал взор, всюду были вышитые цветы. Жёлтые, розовые, сиреневые и красные, нежно-голубые и насыщенно-синие. Их перемежали изящные зелёные стебельки и листики.

— Ах! — воскликнул Джек. — Как красиво!

Цветы благосклонно зашелестели:

— Какой милый молодой человек. И ценит красоту. И такой белый и круглый. Только немного с щербинками.

— Мы рады тебе, гость, — заключил крупный алый мак, который был тут за главного.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Джек. — Не подскажете, куда я попал?

— Это Страна забытых слез, — ответил ему мак. — А откуда прибыл ты?

— Из бусикового королевства, — сказал Джек.

— О, мы много слышали о нем! Говорят, оно очень изящное и утонченное. Почти как наши стежки. Только там что-то произошло. Был такой треск и стук! Не ты ли виновник этого шума? — строго спросил у него мак.

— Нет, нет, — поспешил заверить его Джек. — Я покинул королевство до всякого шума и не знаю, что там произошло.

Он не соврал. Ведь Джек и правда не знал, что Дэвид сбежал, а шкатулка треснула. Он же вылетел из-под пряжки гораздо раньше.

— Что ж, можешь погостить у нас, — благосклонно разрешил мак. — Взамен расскажи нам какие-нибудь новости из бусикового королевства. К примеру, что у вас нынче в моде?

— Да, да! — загалдели цветы. — Какая мода в Гильбоа? Носите ли вы кружева? И принято ли расшивать платья золотом? Гладь или крестик?

Цветы забросали Джека вопросами.

К вечеру у бедного Джека голова шла кругом. Он отвечал и отвечал, ужасно устав от этого, но любопытным цветам все было мало. Тогда он потихоньку покатился к краю платочной Страны забытых слез.

— Ах, какой грубиян! — возмутились цветы. — Он не ценит наше гостеприимство. Взять его!

И они выпустили шелковые нитки, опутывая бедную бусинку и не давая Джеку сбежать. Так Джек опять попал в плен. Сколько он сидел в шелковой темнице, он и сам не знал. Только однажды Джек заметил, что нити опутывающие его ослабли, и тогда он проворно выбрался наружу и увидел, что вышитые цветы уснули. И Джек без лишнего шума поспешил прочь из Страны забытых слез.

Пррррам! — с таким стуком он скатился со стопки носовых платочков на деревянную полку.

— Кто здесь? — звонко спросила старая китайская чернильница, стоявшая у стенки перед пучком пыльных перьев, перевязанных выцветшей тесемкой.

— Я, — ответил Джек.

— И откуда ты пожаловал, Я? — Чернильница прищурилась на Джека и поправила пенсне на бронзовом носу.

— Меня зовут не Я, а Джек, — попытался поправить её Джек. — Я странствую и сейчас качусь из Страны забытых слез.

Чернильница фыркнула.

— Так значит, ты бездельник, Нея Джек? — строго спросила она. — А вот ну как я сейчас раздавлю тебя! Кррак-кррак, и не будет бездельника.

— Ах, беги! Беги скорее! — прошелестели старые перья. — Тетушка Чернильница крайне не любит бездельников!

— Но я не бездельник! — возмутился Джек.

Но старая бронзовая чернильница, не слушая его, наклонилась, чтобы раздавить бусинку. Одно из перьев легко махнуло опахалом, помогая Джеку убежать от опасности.

— Катись скорее в королевство Брошек и Сережек, там живут твои близкие сородичи, — сказало оно Джеку. — Они приютят тебя.

Джек испуганно прибавил ходу, торопясь укатиться подальше от разгневанной чернильницы, которая, разозлившись из-за того, что бусинке удалось ускользнуть, стала плеваться старыми липкими чернилами.

Больше не останавливаясь, Джек, направился в королевство Брошек и Сережек на другом конце полки. Он бежал мимо пыльных Фарфоровых Вазочек и Деревянных резных Шахмат. Мимо Хрустального Флакона и дряхлой, полурассыпавшейся Бутоньерки. И даже прокатился под неработающими Каминными Часами, которые кто-то поставил в шкаф, и все думал: ах, неужели в этом огромном и враждебном мире есть место, где он сможет найти друзей?

 

Королевство Брошек и Сережек с давних пор устроилось в большом несессере крокодиловой кожи со множеством вкладок-страниц, где на каждой, в своем кармашке или на своей петельке, жили брошки, цепочки, подвески и сережки всех видов, какие только есть на свете. Вход в королевство охраняла большая Золотая Пряжка, которая закрывалась с помощью секретной кнопки. Пряжка очень гордилась этой кнопкой, считая себя особенной. Завидев Джека, подкатившегося к несессеру, она громко и требовательно спросила:

— Что нужно тебе, путник, в королевстве драгоценных украшений Брошек и Сережек?

— Я ищу приюта, — честно ответил Джек. — Я давно странствую и очень устал, моя полировка почти стерлась, а с бочка откололся кусочек. Пустите меня, пожалуйста. Я бусинка и прихожусь дальним родственником украшениям.

— Нет, — сказала Пряжка. — Вот еще! — сказала Пряжка. — Неужто ты думаешь, что я не видела украшений? Ты вовсе не похож на них, ты тусклый и поцарапанный и вовсе не сияешь. Тебе не место среди нас!

Джек еще просил и умолял Золотую Пряжку, но она осталась непреклонной. Тогда он, расстроенный, откатился в сторону и устроился в уголке, чтобы подремать и решить, что же делать ему дальше. А Пряжка приготовилась раскрыть несессер, чтобы проветрить украшения, как делала каждый вечер.

— Ссскккррр, — заскрипела Пряжка, но несессер остался закрытым.

— Что происходит? — испуганно закричала она. — Неужели я сломалась?

Как могло такое случиться, она ведь была такая важная. Как перепугалась Золотая Пряжка! Она скрипела, дергалась и покачивалсь, но все без толку — замочек не открывался. Джек со своего места в уголке увидел, что у Пряжки под кнопкой застряла ниточка. Она-то и не давала замочку открыться.

— Уважаемая Пряжка, — сказал Джек. — Давайте я помогу вам.

Сначала Пряжка сказала:

— Глупости!

Она сказала:

— Как сможет мне помочь облезлый шарик!

Но что бы она ни делала, кнопка так и не сдвинулась ни на миллиметр. Никак не открывался замочек, и тогда Пряжка в слезах попросила:

— Ах, милый шарик! Ну помоги же мне! Ты видишь, я в отчаянии! А я ведь сама Золотая Пряжка!

Джек убрал ниточку, и Пряжка весело щелкнула, открывая несессер.

— Входи, добрый путник, — пригласила она Джека, потому что, хотя она и гордилась тем, что она — Золотая Пряжка, но, в сущности, она была доброй и знала, как важно быть благодарной к тем, кто тебе помог.

Джек радостно вкатился в несессер. Ах, какое там было великолепие! Отделанные бархатом и шелком страницы-вкладыши все переливались от развешанных и разложенных на них украшений. Тут были и многоярусные причудливые серьги с алмазными подвесками, и таинственные серебряные чеканные медальоны с черненой гравировкой. И блестящие гвоздики, и выпуклые кулоны, и гнутые заколки, и… ах, всего не перечесть здесь! Джек смотрел и думал: неужели эти красивые изящные вещицы приходятся ему родней и он сможет остаться здесь среди них?

— Добрый день, драгоценные обитатели королевства Брошек и Сережек! — обратился к ним Джек. — Позвольте поприветствовать вас.

Украшения зазвякали, пытаясь разглядеть, кто там говорит с ними. Старая королева — большая золотая брошь с крупным сапфиром — поднесла к глазу монокль:

— Ты еще кто? — спросила она у Джека скрипучим голосом.

— Я Джек, из бусикового королевства, — представился Джек. — Я пустился в странствия и вот добрался до вашего несессера. Можно ли мне остаться у вас?

Украшения разом загалдели.

— Так это ты тот самый Джек? Это из-за тебя такие беспорядки по всей полке? Ах, как не стыдно…

Они кричали и сердито звякали, а старая королева приказала:

— Хватайте его!

И в тот же момент Джека опутали цепочки, не давая ему даже сдвинуться с места.

— Но в чем я виноват? — воскликнул Джек. — Если я не подхожу вам, просто отпустите меня.

— Как, разве ты не знаешь? — спросила у него королева украшений. — Бусиковое королевство развалилось. Геф раздавил его и грозится смести с полки и все другие королевства. А король Сайлас, собрав тех, кто ему верен, пытается освободить бусинки, попавшие в плен к Гефу, и ищет своего беглого сына Джека.

— Но я не беглый! — возмутился Джек.

— Это не мне решать, — отвечала королева. — Для нашего всеобщего блага я выдам тебя Гефу как залог сохранения мира между королевством украшений и этой великой книгой.

И не успел Джек ничего возразить на это, как цепочки раскрутили его и выпустили, как из пращи, прямо в сторону Гефа. Пролетая с одного конца полки на другой, Джек увидел расколовшуюся на две части фарфоровую шкатулку, много лет служившую бусикам пристанищем, увидел бусинки, рассыпавшиеся в разные стороны в попытке убежать от гнета Гефа. Наконец, лучше всего он увидел саму книгу, развалившуюся так, что она сдвинула к краю и платочковое королевство, и чернильницу, и банку с клеем, и фарфоровые вазочки, и всех прочих обитателей полки. Бисерная закладка болталась между страниц и весело хихикала, довольная тем, как все сложилось. Она-то и навела Джека на одну мысль, как можно помочь бусикам освободиться. Ведь хотя бусинки и не любили его, но Джек был благородным, и к тому же — принцем. И заботиться о бусинках было его обязанностью.

Он упал на книгу, проворно скатился под нее и, ухватив конец бисерной закладки, покатился прочь, крича:

— Вы, жалкие обманщики! Никакие вы не бусинки! Жалкие предатели и подпевалы, никогда вам не стать одними из нас — бусинок королевства Гильбоа!

Бисеринки, которые считали, что они как раз уже и стали настоящими бусинками, раз бусиковое королевство развалилось, возмутились и кинулись за Джеком, желая как следует проучить его. Они совсем забыли, что закладка была закреплена в корешке у книги, и невольно увлекли её за собою — всю: и страницы, и твердую обложку с металлическими уголками и золотым тиснением. Напрасно кричал им Дэвид, спрятавшийся между страниц, чтобы они остановились. Толпа бисеринок, объятая гневом и ненавистью, ничего не слыша, неслась за обидчиком. А Джек, добежав до края полки, прыгнул вниз, увлекая за собой огромную книгу.

Хлоп! Бах! Скррратч! Это, открыв дверцу шкафа, упала на пол книга, развалившись на части и расколов деревянную бусину-предателя. Закладка от удара об пол рассыпалась, и бисеринки раскатились кто куда, забиваясь в щели на паркетном полу, и лежали там до тех пор, пока горничная не вымела их сорговым веником. А старую книгу сожгли в печи. Вот так бесславно и закончилась эта история.

Точнее, это закончилась история наглой и жадной книги, её подпевалы — бисерной закладки, и предателя Дэвида. А история Джека закончится в другом месте.

 

Джек упал с полки и угодил прямо под шкаф, где и развалился на две половинки, так сильно он ударился. Там, под шкафом, среди пыли и мусора, раненый, он уснул и проспал долгие-долгие годы, не зная, что король Сайлас, видевший подвиг сына, так скорбел, что сошел с ума и оставил трон, пустившись в странствия. Поговаривали, что он тоже спрыгнул с полки. Так это было или нет — неизвестно. Но, во всяком случае, больше его никто не видел. А королевством с тех пор правила королева Роза. И вот здесь бы и закончить эту полную печали и страданий историю Джека, но однажды…

 

— Ах, Джо! Смотри, что это? — кто-то осторожно поднял разбитую бусинку на ладонь. — Это бусинка! Из настоящего каррарского мрамора! Разве она не красива?

Кто-то засмеялся:

— Что же это за бусина такая, из мрамора? Кто-то тебя обманул, Джек. Бусины делают из стекла, пластика или самоцветов. Ну, ещё из дерева. А это? Разве мрамор — это самоцвет?

— Мрамор для бусин годится ничуть не хуже оникса или сандала. Разве формы этой бусинки недостаточно пластичны? Решено! Я склею её и вставлю в браслет, который ты мне подарил. Я — архитектор, и эта бусинка создана как будто специально для меня. Что скажешь, Джо? Ты не против, если я дополню твой подарок?

Джо, смеясь, поцеловал его.

— Как я могу быть против? — спросил он. — Ведь я люблю тебя. Но давай же склеим бедную бусинку скорее, моё сердце разрывается при одном только взгляде на неё.

Так бусинка Джек попал на браслет к своему тезке, Джеку Бенджамину, молодому талантливому архитектору, отец которого также был архитектором, великим и известным на всю страну.

Бусинку склеили, отполировали и разместили её в голове серебряной бабочки, украшавшей браслет. А крылья инкрустировали кусочками янтаря и яшмы, из-за которых вся бабочка как будто светилась золотым светом. И теперь все янтарные и яшмовые пластинки, серебряные цепочки и клепки и изящные золотые дуги, украшавшие браслет, высказывали свои поздравления и добрые пожелания, единогласно признав Джека самым красивым, а значит, и самым главным из них, и настояли на том, чтобы Джек возглавил их, став среди них королем. Джек был очень растроган этим и искренне радовался, что наконец-то его признали настоящей бусиной. Но поскольку он был хорошей бусинкой, то ничуть не загордился и не заважничал, оставаясь все тем же добрым и простым каменным шариком, помня о своих скитаниях и обо всем, что пережил. Он думал о том, как причудливо складывается жизнь, и что он, родившийся во дворце, был там чужим и несчастным, а обрел свой дом и друзей тогда, когда даже не ожидал этого. И как он был благодарен молодому архитектору за то, что тот достал его из пыли и грязи, починил и вставил в браслет. И Джек старался блестеть полировкой как можно чаще, чтобы радовать архитектора и его возлюбленного своим видом.

 

В этой сказке, как и во всякой другой, есть глубокая мораль. Она о том, что наша жизнь похожа на плошку с бисером. Знай выбирай бусинки, которые тебе по вкусу, да плети свой узор. Главное, чтобы нить узлом не завязалась да не кончилась раньше времени.

А может, мораль тут вовсе не в этом, а в чем-то другом. Или, возможно, её тут и вовсе нет. Каждый решает сам. А сказка про бусинку Джека, хорошо ли, плохо ли, а все равно закончилась.


End file.
